Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Characters
=Archives= [1] [2] Content Drive 2 So, after Sorrelshine was completed for Silver, the Content drive is open. Any thoughts on who it should be? 17:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) One of my cats? /shotshotshotshot [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:58, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Patchtooth, Skymist, Cindershade, Riversplash, Redpelt and Ripplesong are my choices. [[User:Bbun|'Bb']][[User talk:Bbun|'un']][[User:Fernflight|'legs']] 00:47, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I say Redpelt out of those/shot. 19:41, May 25, 2013 (UTC) I'd say Skymist or Ripplesong. /shot to death 19:43, May 25, 2013 (UTC) redpeltwouldbenice/shot If not one of my cats, Cindershade is what i'd pick. [[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 20:59, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Velvetspider or Tealkit (SpC)? ~I am [[User:Misty Angel|'RayFire~']] 02:32, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Snowfern. I really need her page to be up to date, but I've been really busy and I'd really like her page to be complete. not like one of my cats will ever fucking be appreciated but wtf ever 02:38, 07/3/2013 Jasminepaw, possbily? Just a suggestion. --[[User:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'potato!']]'' Love,' ' Passion,' ''' and Spirit'' 21:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Jadepaw, Ravenpaw, or Tigerstripe are my choices. 20:09, July 13, 2013 (UTC) I also think Redpelt would be nice. 21:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Tigerstripe could use some work also tbh~ -- 21:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) You're right, I dunno why I suggested him. >.< 21:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) This still being decided on? I'm still with Snowfern, but Flashblaze would be good too. 18:00, 08/23/2013 So Redpelt or Flashblaze? 17:50, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I think Redpelt's page could use work. 15:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What if we did a page that everyone could contribute to? Because a single character's article really only applies to the roleplayer- you don't know what the roleplayer wants or not. 'Sides, our PC really covers most pages. What if we started working on a general history of our clans? Like, starting with Reedstar, Phoenixstar, and the like, and including major events up until now? 01:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) So, Leggo, you're saying that maybe we should have something like a History page of events in the roleplay? -- 14:37, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't that be something for a "Project World" kind of thing? Also, I think if the roleplayer is still active, then the person can ask what they want for the article (if it's just history/quotes/clanblood trivia that need adding). If it's inactive, I think the cat's page could be filled in all sections except for ones the roleplayer decides in o3o 18:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Charcat Ok, for charcats, I feel that we need to add some more options in, so that, if need be, people can use them, and if not, they don't have to add them in. I mean things like; |Half-Siblings |Foster Mother |Foster Father |Foster Siblings Obviously these are optional. Comment what you think~ Fez 22:06, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Most definatly. Take a look at all Dallas's kits - any of his kits would need a whole section for half-siblings, as there's so many. There's lots of adoptive parents and siblings here, such as Pelli being adoptive mother of Bliss and Dancer, Elodie to Finch, Socks to April, Sevian to Pelli's and Dallas's kits, etc. 22:26, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Also, again, these would all be optional, but we could probably do with having things like; |Former Mate(s) |Current Mate |Step-Mother |Step-Father |Step-Siblings and/or, maybe instead of having |Siblings, we could have |Brothers and |Sisters, as well as |Half-Brothers and |Half-Sisters (and of course |Daughters and |Sons as opposed to |Kits.) For more information. ? Fez 11:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good to me 8D 18:58, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Most cats don't have foster parents or half-siblings, and it's easy enough to do (adoptive) or (half) after a name. ._. The infoboxes are meant to be brief and a quick thing to look at; if you must know which of the children or siblings are male or female, there's the family section for that exact purpose. We aren't going to tailor these boxes for one or two extreme cases. 00:55, November 22, 2013 (UTC) That's actually what I was thinking as well. Most cats don't have foster parents or half siblings, adopted siblings, etc, so there's really no point in adding this. 00:56, November 22, 2013 (UTC) If you wanted to put adopted siblings, half, etc. You could do something like what Thunderfoot has for his litters of kits, if you wanted. Just seperating them like that. 02:57, November 22, 2013 (UTC) February FA As title applies, comments? 22:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Maybe Spiderstorm or Icepaw? 18:51, December 31, 2013 (UTC) If Spiderstorm, I'll have to finish her page. -- 20:12 Fri Jan 17 I say Icepaw o3o 01:58, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Icepaw it 'tis. 22:33, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Join? Hi, I wanted to join PC. Thanks~ Servalleap 04:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Remember to read the rules and guidelines of the project! 17:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Nominate Can I nominate myself?Brightpatch (talk) 16:29, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes you can nominate your own cats. 20:47, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Re-Join: I use to be a Senior Warrior. x3 Mind if I rejoin this project (I really want to Silver-Nominate Opalgaze!)? 15:31, February 22, 2014 (UTC) You can re-join, although you'll have to re-earn your position as SW and start off as a warrior. 16:08, February 22, 2014 (UTC)